


Time To Open Your Eyes

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - The 7th Sense (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Utopia, Asexual Mark Lee, Developing Relationship, Endgame Polyamory, Endgame poly, Established Taeten, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, Lee Taeyong-centric, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Scientific Religion, Sexuality Conflict, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, asexual Mark, demisexual mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 1





	Time To Open Your Eyes

**8:43 AM**

"My love,it's time for you to wake up."

Taeyong rubbed his and rolled over in his bed only to greeted by his long term boyfriend Ten sitting on the edge of the bed.Ten smiled down at him once he saw that his older boyfriend was awake.

"Good morning love."He greeted and Taeyong yawned and rubbed his eyes again."Good morning to you too."He replied.


End file.
